


The 2nd Super Blaster Wars: The Dimension Knights

by DeterminationIsNotCrash



Category: Undertale, スーパーロボット大戦 | Super Robot Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Gaster Blaster Papyrus (Undertale), Gaster Blaster Sans (Undertale), Gen, Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeterminationIsNotCrash/pseuds/DeterminationIsNotCrash
Summary: A belated work for Gasterblastober.Hypothetical Super Robot Wars-style movesets for the characters in the different Blaster AUs.
Kudos: 2





	1. Impact

# Impact

**Voice Actor**: Kenyu Horiuchi (Jamil Neate from After War Gundam X, Irmgard Kazahara from Super Robot Wars F)

**Playstyle: **A Mechanical Guardian (put simply, robotic Stands – humanoid constructs usually 2-3m in height controllable via brainwaves) operator who mostly serves as support fire and support defence.

His role in battle is to help other party members by shielding them from harm and following up their attacks in the event their first attack doesn’t finish off the enemy. Ammo-based weaponry means he doesn’t consume much EN, but his solo attacks can barely scratch bosses unassisted.

**Main Mechanical Guardian: **Sentinel, a mass-produced silver mechanical knight. Good all-around, but spectacular at nothing. Frames can be equipped according to the terrain or situation. It doesn’t have many inbuilt weapons, but like with the frames, it can be outfitted with tools and weapons of the owner’s choice to fit the situation.

Visual reference (i.e. the mech in a pre-existing series the unit is most similar to): Hyaku Shiki, from Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam.

**Personal Theme:** Segment III ~ SALLY (from Mobile Suit Gundam: Char’s Counterattack)

**Mech Theme: **Mobile Suit Battle (from Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam)

**Terrain Rankings:**

Sky: B

Land: A

Underwater: C

Space: A

**Spirits:**

Rouse: Increases surrounding allies’ morale by 10.

Focus: Hit and evade increase by 30% for one turn.

Guard: All damage taken reduced to ¼ for one turn.

Friendship: Fully restores an ally’s health.

Resupply: Resupplies the ammo and EN of any ally on the field, without the morale loss.

Sacrifice: Next attack does three times damage, and is a guaranteed critical hit… but can’t dodge any attack the following turn.

**Skills:**

A Cursed Existence: Impact’s signature skill. Grants him immunity to all debuffs, in addition to the effects of HP Regen (S) and EN Regen (S) – 10% health and energy regenerates per turn.

Prevail: The lower his health becomes, the higher his defence, evasion, and critical rate become.

Guard: At 130 morale, final incoming damage reduced to 80%.

Command (increases up to Level 9): Within a 10 square radius, all units receive a large hit/evasion boost.

Support Attack (up to Level 3): Can follow up an adjacent ally’s attack for up to 3 times per turn.

Support Defence (up to Level 3): Can take a hit for an adjacent ally for up to 3 times per turn.

Shield Defence (up to Level 8): 8/16 chance to halve total damage if a shield is equipped.

**Ace Bonus:**

The Rouse spirit affects not just adjacent allies, but himself and everyone inside his command aura.

**Morale Gains:**

Attack landed: +2

Attack missed: -1

Defeated enemy: +5

Hit by attack: +2

Dodged attack: +2

Ally defeated enemy: +2

Ally defeated: -2

**Attacks:**

** Repair Module **

Can heal an adjacent ally.

** Resupply Module **

Can restore the energy and ammo of an adjacent ally, but reduces their morale by 10. Can’t be used post-movement.

** Missiles **

Range 1-8, Ammo 15. Weak.

Impact: Target, locked…! Here I go!

Sentinel braces against the ground, its chest section opening. From within, three missiles emerge and home in on the enemy, before exploding.

** Flashbang **

Post-Movement, Range 1-3, Ammo 3. Very weak. Special effect: Enemy accuracy and evasion halved for the rest of the turn.

Impact: If I can just make them halt, even for a moment…

Impact reaches into his coat and produces a flashbang, then hurls it like a baseball. Upon contact with the enemy, the screen briefly flashes white, before returning to normal.

** Beam Rifle **

Post-Movement, Range 1-4, Ammo 10. Medium.

Impact: Thinning the enemy’s numbers…!

Sentinel rushes forward, summoning its beam rifle and firing as it does. It shoots once, twice… then with a dramatic flourish, Impact has his robot throw it in the air, spinning rapidly, before jumping up and catching it! The camera zooms up onto the mech in a cut-in. A sparkle appears in its visor, with an accompanying sound effect, before firing a third shot.

The camera cuts to the enemy, getting hit by all three attacks – the third one has enough force to launch it back.

** Beam Cutter **

Post-Movement, Range 1. Medium.

Sentinel draws its beam sword and twirls the weapon around, before crouching down and charging with its thrusters boosting it! It slices straight through the enemy, carving a diagonal slash.

** Shield Crash **

Post-Movement, Range 1-3, 20 EN. Medium-strong.

A blue aura flares up around both Impact and Sentinel.

Impact: I may have lost my powers, but right now…

Almost as if teleporting, Sentinel charges the enemy. It rushes them with a flurry of sword slashes, then retracts its sword and delivers three weighty punches. To finish off the enemy, it thrusts its shield forward… then it launches out! It’s revealed that Sentinel’s shield has an extendable chain attached to the handle, almost like a hookshot.

The enemy is launched into the air by the force. The chain retracts, pulling Sentinel upwards to ram into the enemy! A cut-in appears, with a front-on view of the mech, and Impact beside it with a determined expression on his face.

Impact: There are still things I need to do!

Like a shooting star in reverse – soaring upwards, rather than plummeting down – Impact breaks through the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impact is my character - a GB!Papyrus on the surface eight years after Undertale's conclusion.


	2. Kit

# Kit

**Voice Actor**: Shinichiro Miki (Lockon Stratos from Gundam 00, Ryusei Date from Super Robot Wars Alpha)

**Playstyle: **As an MG operator, he specialises in efficient long-range sniping. As a Blaster beast, he is powerful for all-around offence and defence, although his EN-based attacks consume quite a bit.

**Main Mechanical Guardian:** Sentinel Gunner Pack. A Sentinel equipped with extra ranged weapons, as well as a beam cannon mounted on its back in an attempt to match the firepower of a Blaster beast.

Visual reference: Hyaku Shiki, but wearing a frame similar to the Full Armour ZZ Gundam from Gundam ZZ.

**Personal Theme: **Crossbone Gundam (the theme Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam pilots use in the Super Robot Wars games)

**Mech Theme:** Men of Destiny (from Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory)

**Terrain Rankings:**

Sky: B

Land: A

Underwater: C

Space: A

**Spirits:**

Focus: 30% boost to hit and evade for the turn.

Snipe: All attacks gain 2 range for the turn.

Sense: The effects of Strike (100% hit rate for the turn) and Alert (next incoming attack is guaranteed to miss) are applied simultaneously.

Valour: The next attack does twice as much damage.

Zeal: If cast, the unit can move again after moving for the turn.

Love: Accel (can move 3 more spaces the next turn), Valour (next attack 2x damage), Alert (next incoming attack guaranteed miss), Strike (all attacks for turn guaranteed hit), Spirit (morale increases by 10), Luck (2x cash earned for next battle) and Gain (2x experience earned for next battle) all cast at once.

**Skills:**

Genius: Natural boost to hit and evade rate.

Hit and Away: If haven’t moved in the player phase yet,

Ignore Size: Damage penalties for attacking a larger unit, or hit rate penalties for attacking a smaller unit do not apply.

Attack Again: Chance to attack a second time when attacking during player phase.

Sword Cut (up to Level 4): Grants a flat [Level] in 16 (in this case, 4/16) chance to parry certain attacks, such as missiles, drones, or other swords.

Shield Defence (up to Level 4): 4/16 chance to halve damage if the attack cannot be avoided.

**Ace Bonus:** SP cost for Zeal and Love are halved. Additionally, casting Love casts Soul (3x damage) instead of Valour.

**Morale Gains:**

Attack landed: +2

Attack missed: -1

Defeated enemy: +3

Hit by attack: -1

Dodged attack: +2

Ally defeated enemy: +1

Ally defeated: +5

**Attacks (as MG Operator):**

** Missiles **

Range 1-8, Ammo 20. Weak-medium.

Kit: Missiles, fire!

Five missiles launch from his robot, homing in on the enemy and exploding.

** Beam Rifle **

Post-Movement, Range 1-4, Ammo 15. Medium.

Kit: Gotta keep this quick…

In contrast to Impact’s flashy firing style, Kit goes for a practical approach: he shoots rapidly, charging forward to unload his shots before retreating just as swiftly. He leaves the camera’s field of view before the shots even hit the enemy – right in the precise locations he aimed.

** Dual Gatling Gun **

Range 1-5, Ammo 7. Medium-Strong.

Kit: Try this on for size!

Sentinel thrusts its arms forward, revealing two openings on its armour just above the wrists. Heavy gunfire erupts from them! The camera cuts to the enemy, mercilessly pelted by the assault.

** Super Bazooka **

Range 3-6, Ammo 5. Strong.

Sentinel reaches back and pulls out a huge bazooka, hoisting it over its shoulder with a metal whirr.

Kit: Might be a tad unwieldy, but it’s got a lotta power!

With a powerful, satisfying boom, a large round is fired from the weapon and smashes into the enemy. Upon contact, the screen briefly fills up with orange flames, before returning to normal.

** Back Beam Cannon **

Range 2-7, 80 EN. Very Strong.

Kit and his Sentinel brace themselves against the ground. From behind the robot, a giant cannon unfolds, which hangs above its head.

Kit: Target, locked on…!

The camera zooms up onto the cannon, as light starts to gather in it with a hum. After a few seconds of this, it lets loose with a huge white beam! Kit and Sentinel are slowly pushed back by the recoil of the blast, dragging gouges in the ground.

The screen pans to the enemy, which is engulfed by the laser.

** All-Out Assault **

Range 1-2, Ammo 1. Very Strong.

Kit: Time to pull out all the stops…

Kit and Sentinel brace themselves against the ground, the back cannon readying itself as light gathers within… but rather than fire, they charge straight in!

Sentinel fires its arm Gatling guns, then pulls out the bazooka and shoots! The camera cuts to the enemy’s perspective, which reveals the explosion concealed everything with smoke and dust… which Kit and Sentinel emerge from!

Kit: **_GRAAAAAAGH…!_**

The camera returns to the usual side-on battle view. Kit shoves the cannon into the enemy, then fires point-blanc! The view zooms out to reveal the laser even pierces the sky, slicing through clouds.

**Attacks (as Blaster beast):**

** Melee **

Post-Movement, Range 1-3, 10 EN. Medium.

Kit: <With this…!>

The beast gallops at the enemy, before pouncing and tearing into it with its claws, then biting down hard.

** Spiked Whip Slash **

Post-Movement, Range 1-4, 20 EN. Medium-Strong.

Kit: <You’re mine!>

Kit leaps into the air, doing a frontward somersault, before coming down on the enemy with a slash of his spiked tail. He lands in a crouch, tail drawing back, before launching himself at the opponent again with a spring!

He slashes straight through the enemy, continuing off the left side of the screen before returning to his usual place on the right.

** Blasters **

Range 2-7, Ammo 7, Medium-Strong.

A cut-in appears of Kit – a front-on view with a serious, determined expression on his face. The ‘Newtype Flash’ – a brief spark of electricity with the ring of a bell accompanying it – appears on his forehead.

Kit: <Fly, Blasters!>

Three Gasterblasters materialise around him in the air, then swarm the enemy. They attack from all angles, flying around the opponent and shooting lasers, before stopping in place and firing all at once.

** Draco Cannon **

Attack BGM: Satellite Cannon (from After War Gundam X)

Range 1-8, 70 EN, Strong.

Kit anchors himself to the ground, the camera zooming up on the light starting to gather in his maw. A hum starts to vibrate the air, as the light intensifies.

Kit: <Draco Cannon, go!>

The camera returns to a side view, as Kit lets loose with a huge blast! It fills up the whole battle screen as it approaches the enemy, tearing up chunks of rock from the ground in an updraft.

Once the enemy is hit, they fade to a black silhouette. If the attack KOs them, the silhouette will fade to nothing.

** Draco Cannon (MAP) **

Attack BGM: Satellite Cannon (from After War Gundam X)

Extends in a 3x7 square rectangle in front of him. 100 EN, Strong.

Kit: <Draco Cannon, go!>

Kit’s map sprite opens its jaw, bracing against the ground, and a laser erupts from within to cover the space in front of him.

** All-Out Assault Ver GB **

Post-Movement, Range 1, 80 EN, Very Strong.

The cut-in from the Blasters attack appears, with the accompanying ‘Newtype Flash’.

Kit: <I’ll end this now…!>

The three Blasters rush out from behind him, rotating around in a clockwise direction as they fire their lasers, almost like an old-fashioned Gatling gun, before splitting and drawing back to let Kit through. The beast rams headfirst into the enemy, slashing at it with his claws several times before knocking it back with his tail!

The enemy flies back, revealing the Blasters waiting for it. They grab onto the enemy tight, holding it in place. Kit charges up his blast, then unleashes one twice the size of his usual attack! The Blasters retreat just in time before the enemy is completely engulfed!

The view changes to Earth, revealing it’s visible even from space as a small glowing orb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kit is a GB!Sans who belongs to @topazshadowwolf on Tumblr!


	3. Doc

# Doc

**Voice Actor**: Tetsu Inada (Harry Ord from Turn A Gundam, Ratsel Feinschmecker from Super Robot Wars Original Generations)

**Playstyle: **A Mechanical Guardian operator whose personal skillset is mostly support-oriented. He specialises in helping allies and debuffing enemies – good for enemy grunts, crucial for bosses. He can use a Blaster form for a slight boost, although it isn’t as powerful as the other Blasters and his low EN means he can’t maintain his attacks for long.

**Main Mechanical Guardian:** Sharpshooter, an MG transformable into a flight mode. Thin fragile armour, but extremely mobile and high movement. Packs a punch from long range with guns and missiles.

In flight mode, it transforms into a hoverboard that the operator can ride.

Visual reference: VF-1S Valkyrie (from Super Dimension Fortress Macross)

**Personal Theme:** Ace Attacker (from Super Robot Wars Alpha)

**Mech Theme: **Dog Fight (from Macross Plus)

**Terrain Rankings:**

Sky: A

Land: B

Underwater: B

Space: A

**Spirits:**

Trust: Restores 2000 HP to self or an ally.

Attune: Guarantees all attacks of one ally or self will hit for the turn.

Confuse: Halves all enemy’s hit rates for the turn.

Daunt: Reduces one enemy morale by 10.

Hope: Restores 30 SP to an ally unit.

Enable: Allows an ally to act again.

**Skills:**

A Father’s Love: Doc’s signature skill. Every time an ally is damaged, his Morale increases by 5. Morale gained through this method can also break the Morale limit, going from the regular 150 to 300 for a significant power and defence boost.

Mental: Spirits only use 80% as much SP as they normally would.

SP Up: Naturally has more SP than standard units.

SP Regen: Restores SP by 10 every turn.

Support Attack Level 3: Can follow up an adjacent ally’s attack up to three times per turn.

**Ace Bonus: **Doc obtains normal Morale gains – the ‘No change’ parts below change to +3, and Morale normally gained can break the Morale limit.

**Morale Gains:**

Attack landed: No change

Attack missed: No change

Defeated enemy: No change

Hit by attack: +3

Dodged attack: +3

Ally defeated enemy: No change

Ally defeated: +10

**Attacks (as MG operator):**

** Resupply Module **

Can restore the energy and ammo of an adjacent ally, but reduces their morale by 10. Can’t be used post-movement.

** Gatling Gun **

Post-Movement, Range 1-4, Ammo 12. Medium.

Doc: Go!

The mech-operator pair charge forward, the robot drawing its weapon and gunfire erupting from within.

** Homing Missiles **

Range 2-7, Ammo 8. Medium-strong.

Doc: Missiles, fire!

The view changes to front-on, Sharpshooter facing the camera as several missiles rush out from it, leaving a smoke trail. The view then changes to the enemy as the missiles all home in and blow up on it.

** Laser Cannon **

Post-Movement, Range 2-5, 20 EN. Medium-strong.

The camera zooms up to Sharpshooter’s gun, revealing a display on the top. The robot turns a nearby dial on the side, making the letter change from ‘B’ to ‘L’.

Doc: Laser mode, set! I won’t miss my mark…!

The view changes to Sharpshooter’s view – revealing it locking onto the target.

A thick, long energy beam emerges from the weapon, piercing straight through the enemy.

** Pulse Missile **

Range 3-8, Ammo 6. Strong.

Doc: These are far too dangerous, but… I’ve no choice but to use them!

As with the earlier missile attack, projectiles emerge from the robot, but rather than staying stationary, Doc has the robot change into hoverboard mode and quickly pull back.

The view zooms out, quickly revealing why: large, spherical explosions engulf the enemy, visible on the horizon. Doc wordlessly watches the sight from his hoverboard.

**Attacks (as Blaster beast):**

** Melee **

Post-Movement, Range 1-3, 20 EN. Medium.

Doc: Ready or not, here I come…!

He rushes up to the enemy, delivering several slashes with his claws, then bites down and rips a chunk out.

** Blast **

Range 1-5, 40 EN, Medium.

An animated ¾ cut-in appears of Blaster Doc: his expression looks somewhat strained at first, but quickly changes to a determined one.

Doc: Mustn’t overstrain myself… I’ll make this count!

Doc jumps into the air, reaching the top-right corner of the screen, and as he does, he fires a laser downwards! His sprite shrinks and the camera zooms outwards as he does, revealing the scope of the blast.

The view changes to the enemy getting struck from above by the laser.

** All-Range Attack **

Range 1-6, 60 EN, Medium-strong.

A ¾ cut-in appears of Doc with the Newtype Flash appearing on his forehead.

Doc: Take them down, Blasters!

Three Blasters manifest in the air and swarm the opponent. After the usual all-angle barrage from the laser drones, Doc rushes in himself and fires!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doc is a GB!Gaster who belongs to @parsnipit on Tumblr!


	4. Sabre

# Sabre

**Voice Actor**: Hikaru Midorikawa (Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing, Masaki Andoh from The Lord of the Elemental)

**Playstyle: **A Mechanical Guardian operator who specialises in melee support offence. Unlike Impact, his abilities lean more towards a fighter, rather than a support. Even better at grunt clearing than Impact, albeit via close combat rather than ranged.

Due to being blind, his hit rates are somewhat shaky, but his evasion is excellent. Thanks to his Valour and Soul spirits, he is also capable of dealing damage against bosses.

**Main Mechanical Guardian: **Blademaster, a lightly armoured easy-to-control MG that specialises in close combat with a beam blade. Movements can be pre-entered into it, making it formidable in the hands of all physical capabilities, as long as they have the right strategy. Very economical with EN usage, and doesn’t need ammo.

Visual reference: R-Blade (from Super Robot Wars Alpha 3)

**Personal Theme: **You’re Similar to Me (from Gundam SEED Destiny)

**Mech Theme: **LAST IMPRESSION (from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz)

**Terrain Rankings:**

Sky: D

Land: A

Underwater: B

Space: B

**Spirits:**

Alert: Next incoming attack guaranteed to miss.

Focus: 30% boost to hit and evade for the turn.

Valour: Next attack will do two times damage.

Fury: The next attack done by this character will bypass any barriers, including status immunities.

Soul: Next attack will do three times damage.

Love: Accel (can move 3 more spaces the next turn), Valour (next attack 2x damage), Alert (next incoming attack guaranteed miss), Strike (all attacks for turn guaranteed hit), Spirit (morale increases by 10), Luck (2x cash earned for next battle) and Gain (2x experience earned for next battle) all cast at once.

**Skills:**

Survivalist (up to Level 8): Sabre’s signature skill. The more it levels up, the higher his evasion becomes. Additionally, this grants him immunity to accuracy and evasion lowering abilities (such as flashbangs).

Command (up to Level 6): Within up to 7 squares away from Sabre, all allies receive a significant hit/evade boost.

Support Attack (up to Level 2): Can follow up an adjacent ally’s attack twice in a turn.

Sword Cut (up to Level 9): [Level] in 16 (in this case, 9/16) chance to parry certain attacks, such as close combat attacks, drones, or other swords.

Beam Cloak: Reduces damage taken from all beam attacks by 2500. If the attack would have done less, the attack is nullified.

**Ace Bonus:** The repair ability fully restores HP, as well as EN and ammo. It can be used post-movement, and doesn’t cause a morale drop in the target ally.

**Morale Gains:**

Attack landed: +1

Attack missed: +2

Defeated enemy: +3

Hit by attack: -1

Dodged attack: +2

Ally defeated enemy: +3

Ally defeated: +3

**Attacks:**

** Repair Module **

Heals an adjacent ally.

** Verdant Lullaby **

Post-movement, Range 1, 3 ammo. Weak. Special effect: enemy entirely unable to act for a turn.

The camera zooms into Sabre’s fangs, revealing they’re glowing green with a liquid toxin dripping off them.

Sabre: Sleep…

He practically throws himself at the enemy, slashing through it with his fangs. Upon contact, another close-up appears of the green substance rushing into the opponent in slow motion, then Sabre swiftly retreating.

** Dragon’s Fang **

Range 1-6, 50 EN, Medium-strong.

Sabre: Target in range…

Green energy starts to build up in his muzzle with a hum, before he lets loose with a powerful energy blast! The battle view switches to the enemy. It dodges the initial blast, but its movement becomes slow-motion, the music dulling slightly to place emphasis on the sound effect of its movement.

Sabre: Location determined, commencing attack!

After another hum, a second blast strikes right where the enemy dodged to!

** Armour Piercer **

Post-movement, Range 1. Weak. Special effect: enemy’s defence lowered for the turn.

Sabre: Mode change: Pierce…

Sabre has the MG flick its wrist, changing the beam blade’s shape into a long, thin rapier. They charge at the enemy and thrust it at them in a flurry, both its arm and its weapon appearing to multiply, then changing into a blur!

As a finisher, Blademaster swings its leg at the opponent in a kick, sending it flying back.

** Limb Binder **

Post-movement, Range 1-3. Weak. Special effect: enemy unable to move for the turn.

Sabre: Stopping the enemy in its tracks!

Blademaster sprints at the enemy, then ducks into a sliding kick. It slides _past _the enemy… dragging its sword along the enemy’s limbs as it does.

** Beam Whip **

Range 1-6, 10 EN. Medium.

Sabre: Mode change: Extend.

With a flick of the wrist, the beam blade extends into a long whip. Sabre jumps in the air with Blademaster as it lifts the whip and swings it down towards the enemy.

Sabre: Go…!

The laser weapon homes in on the enemy, twisting and coiling as if it has a life of its own, before slashing its target.

** Beam Blade Slash **

Post-movement, Range 1-3, Medium.

Sabre: Let’s go, Blademaster…

The MG and operator duo charge at the enemy, Blademaster drawing its beam blade. Once it nears the enemy, the view goes black, and a light green slash splits the screen open! It’s revealed the opponent has been slashed through, with Sabre and Blademaster on the other end.

** Dual Blade Whirlwind **

Post-movement, Range 1-2, Medium-strong.

Sabre draws his sword and passes it to his MG, before charging alongside it!

Sabre: Executing sequence ‘Whirlwind’.

Blademaster twists its body around, twirling its blades, before transforming into a miniature whirlwind of green and silver! It circles around the enemy, producing a satisfying grinding noise as it does, before launching it into the air from the force!

The MG returns to its usual shape as the enemy hits the ground behind it with a thud, Sabre retrieving his sword.

Sabre: Sequence, complete.

** Shooting Star Strike **

Post-movement, Range 1, 60 EN, Strong.

Attack BGM: Roar, O One Who Breaks Supremacy (from Super Robot Wars Original Generations Gaiden).

An animated cut-in appears of Sabre drawing a sword and holding it in front of him in the ‘Obari Pose’, alongside Blademaster with its respective beam blade.

Sabre: Limit release, switching to manual control.

The partial Blaster lets loose a blast from his mouth, knocking the enemy upwards!

Sabre: HAAAAAAAAAAA…!

The background fades into action lines as the operator and mech slash at their mid-air target from all angles! They become faster and faster, until it’s as if multiple copies of the fighters are striking at it! Then, finally… on the top-left and top-right corners of the screen, the two materialise! They slice downwards, drawing two massive green trails in the sky!

The camera then zooms out. Blademaster and Sabre land in a crouch on opposite sides of the screen, steam discharging from the former with a hiss. An explosion ignites the background!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabre is an amnesiac GB!Sans from an (as of writing) unknown AU who belongs to @paddie-ut on Tumblr!


	5. Hikaru

# Hikaru

**Voice Actor**: Tomokazu Sugita (Kyon from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Joseph Joestar from JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure)

**Playstyle: **As an MG operator (he uses a bipedal half-Blaster form when using his MG), he specialises in close combat, dealing consistently high damage and soaking up damage. He can transform into a quadrupedal winged full Blaster form at 130 morale, although the shift is permanent for the stage.

As a Blaster, he is a powerful boss killer, dealing even higher burst damage with lingering status effects. However, his defence is quite low, leading to a high risk/high reward type of gameplay. In addition to this, his moves consume a lot of energy, and he’ll run out fast if used carelessly.

**Main Mechanical Guardian: **Blazefrost, a hulking, heavily armoured humanoid machine that towers above both the user and other MGs. In contrast to the “Real Robots” that the others are, this MG is built more like a “Super Robot” – tanking lots of hits, and dealing lots of damage. To make up for its slow movement, thrusters have been installed on it. Used properly, it is excellent for blitzing enemies. Used improperly, it works against the operator.

Visual reference: Gespenst (from the Super Robot Wars OG series)

**Personal Theme:** Dog Fighter (from Super Dimension Fortress Macross)

**Mech Theme: **TIME TO COME (from Super Robot Wars OGs)

**Terrain Rankings:**

Sky: A

Land: B

Underwater: C

Space: A

**Spirits:**

Accel: Can move 3 more spaces for the turn.

Focus: 30% boost to hit and evasion for the turn.

Strike: All attacks for the turn guaranteed to hit.

Alert: Next incoming attack guaranteed to miss.

Valour: Next damage does twice as much damage.

Drive: +30 morale to self.

**Skills:**

Born to Fight: Hikaru’s signature skill. The higher his morale becomes, the higher his stats, critical rate, and total damage output grow. However, the lower his health becomes, there is a chance of him becoming an uncontrollable unit and attacking indiscriminately.

Beast of the Blue Flame: Similar to After Image, but activates at 120 morale. Hikaru gains a flat 50% chance to avoid an attack. When an attack nears him and this skill activates, blue flames erupt around his body and either the opponent or the attack is pushed back.

Attacker: 1.25 times final damage at 130 morale or higher. Stacks with Born to Fight.

**Ace Bonus:** Penalties from Born to Fight – the risk of becoming an uncontrollable unit – no longer apply.

**Morale Gains:**

Attack landed: +2

Attack missed: +1

Defeated enemy: +3

Hit by attack: +2

Dodged attack: No change

Ally defeated enemy: +1

Ally defeated: +5

**Attacks (as MG Operator):**

** Melee **

Post-Movement, Range 1-4. Medium-strong.

The MG boosts towards the enemy, Hikaru alongside it.

Hikaru: Gotcha…!

It rams right into the enemy, before delivering a swift series of punches, chops, and kicks. Hikaru follows it up with a punch from his own body, sending the opponent skidding back!

** Frost Fist **

Post-Movement, Range 1-3, 20 EN. Strong.

Hikaru: If you’re giving me the cold shoulder…

Hikaru and Blazefrost boost towards the enemy, the view zooming up on the latter drawing back its right fist. Mist appears to stream off it as it does… before transforming into a massive sharp icicle! An audible glint can be seen/heard on the ice.

Hikaru: Frost Fist!

The mech shoves its arm forward, impaling the opponent on the icy weapon.

** Magma Upper **

Post-Movement, Range 1-3, 30 EN. Strong.

Hikaru: Can you withstand this sick burn…?

The mech and operator pair charge towards the enemy. The camera changes to a front-on view of Blazefrost, panning to its left fist as a passionate flame ignites around it.

Hikaru: Magma Upper!

The MG tears into the enemy with a massive uppercut, leaping up as it does! The background turns white and the action becomes slow-motion, to emphasise the weight of the attack.

** Absolute Zero Crusher **

Post-Movement, Range 1-2, 40 EN. Very Strong.

A blue aura flares up around Blazefrost, briefly shadowboxing before taking a combat stance. Mist is discharging from both its fists.

Its thrusters roar as it rams into the enemy with its arms! With a bright flash, the enemy becomes encased in a huge block of ice!

Hikaru: Taste an ice-olating frozen world! ABSOLUTE ZERO CRUSHERRRRR!

Hikaru leaps into the air and comes down on the ice block with a kick, shattering it.

** Inferno Charge **

Post-Movement, Range 1, 60 EN. Very Strong.

Attack BGM: My Mind Is Clear And Serene ~ Though My Palm Is As A Raging Fire (from Mobile Fighter G Gundam)

Hikaru: Blazefrost, max power!

Blazefrost trembles as a bright red aura erupts around it. It stomps into the ground, making the earth shudder as it does… then it rushes at the enemy, thrusters flaring at twice their usual strength!

Hikaru: UUUUOOOOOHHHHHHH…!

Its fiery fists multiply as it pummels the target, each blow drawing out a sound similar to a powerful gunshot. With a final punch, it sends the enemy into the ground, forming a crater.

The half-Blaster and flaming MG soar into the air, then descend upon the enemy, putting both their weights into one final blow!

Hikaru: INFERNOOOO… CHAAAAAAARGE!

A hard cut to the planet reveals a large crack appearing upon impact!

**Attacks (as Blaster beast)**

** Repair “Module” **

Heals an adjacent ally. Has a unique animation of a blue tongue licking the other sprite.

** Dash and Slash **

Post-Movement, Range 1-4, 20 EN. Medium-strong.

Hikaru: Here I go…!

With a powerful wing flap, Hikaru charges! The background dissolves into action lines as he does.

The camera changes to the enemy’s viewpoint, which reveals a barely perceivable blue and white blur rush past them, a large slash appearing on their body as it does.

** Surging Blast **

Range 1-6, 60 EN. Strong.

Hikaru: Target, in sight… Commencing elimination!

With the signature Gasterblaster sound, he charges his laser, flames trailing out of the sides of his muzzle, then unleashes a massive blast!

The view changes to an overhead one, as Hikaru flies in a 360-degree circle around the enemy, dragging the beam around it as he does. He then flies off, revealing a massive crater where the enemy used to be.

** Fang Striker **

Post-Movement, Range 1-3, Ammo 6. Very strong.

Hikaru appears to teleport to right in front of the enemy.

Hikaru: Even if your armour’s thick…!

The beast bites down! The camera zooms in, revealing acid sizzling away at the enemy’s body. The view then changes to black, but the black parts quickly dissolve and “melt off” until the view is clear, revealing a fierce, determined Hikaru.

** Searing Inferno Charge **

Post-Movement, Range 1, 100 EN. Extremely strong.

Attack BGM: Heroism (from Getter Robo Armageddon)

Hikaru: Here goes…! I’m charging in, full throttle!

The dragon closes his eyes, and inhales slowly, deeply… his body starts to shine, almost like a blue miniature sun. The camera zooms up onto a close shot of his eyes, which shoot open with a bright blue glow.

Hikaru: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!

Engulfed by a sky-blue light, Hikaru rams into the enemy, all 18000kg of dragon colliding with the target!

Hikaru: SEARING… INFERNO… CHAAAAAAAARGE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru is a GB!Sans who belongs to @skellepuns on Tumblr!


	6. Red

# Red

**Voice Actor**: Nobuhiko Okamoto (Gladion in Pokemon, Ghacchio in JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure)

**Playstyle: **A close combat dodge tank. While his attacks aren’t as economical as Sabre’s or Impact’s, they are more effective at dealing burst damage.

He can transform into a bone dragon Blaster at 130 morale – his playstyle is the same, but range is sacrificed for power.

**Main Mechanical Guardian:** Sentinel Close Combat Pack. A Sentinel that has been equipped with extra armour and weapons to make it excel at close combat – slightly slower, but sturdier. Doesn’t have much reach, but great striking power. It has been further equipped with a multitude of close combat weapons to cover most situations.

Visual reference: Hyaku Shiki, but with a layer of bulky extra armour, similar to the Alteisen from Super Robot Wars Impact.

**Personal Theme:** FIGHT (from Mobile Suit Gundam 00)

**Mech Theme: **Topless (from Aim for the Top! 2: Diebuster)

**Terrain Rankings:**

Sky: C

Land: A

Underwater: A

Space: B

**Spirits:**

Focus: +30% boost to hit and evade for the turn.

Alert: Next enemy attack guaranteed to miss.

Accel: Can move three more spaces in the turn.

Valour: Next attack will do twice as much damage.

Drive: +30 morale to self.

Soul: Next attack will do three times as much damage.

**Skills:**

Prevail: The lower his health gets, the higher his defence, evasion, and critical rate become.

Command L3: Within a radius of four spaces, allies receive a hit/evasion boost.

Morale+ (Dodged attack): Gains an extra 2 morale (in addition to the already present gains) upon dodging.

Attacker: At 130 morale, 1.25 times increase to final damage.

Predict: At 130 morale, +10% to hit, evade, and critical rates.

Counter: Chance to attack first when targeted on enemy phase.

Revenge: 1.25 times damage when counterattacking.

**Ace Bonus:** At 140 morale or higher, Zeal is auto-cast every turn, effectively granting the unit the ability to move twice for free.

**Morale Gains:**

Attack landed: +2

Attack missed: -1

Defeated enemy: +3

Hit by attack: -1

Dodged attack: +2 (Total: +4)

Ally defeated enemy: +1

Ally defeated: No change

**Attacks (as MG operator):**

** Beam Blast (from lance) **

Range 1-7, 10 EN. Weak.

Red has his Sentinel twirl his lance and aim at the enemy.

Red: Not so great at shooting, but…

A thin blast emerges from the tip, piercing through the opponent!

** Heat Lance **

Post-Movement, Range 1-3. Medium.

Red’s Sentinel twirls its lance, then grips it hard and points it at the enemy. Its tip glows a dangerous incandescent orange.

Red: Aight… work with me here, Sentinel!

The MG leaps towards the enemy! It sends a flurry of stabs towards it, then smashes into it using the side of the lance!

** Cat’s Claws **

Post-Movement, Range 1-2, 20 EN. Medium. High crit rate.

Red: Tear through them…!

Sentinel punches the air with one hand, then the other. As it does, three large beam claws extended from each wrist. The MG and its operator swiftly close the distance between themselves and the enemy!

Red: Tahhhhh…!

The screen goes briefly black, red slashes dancing across the screen, before it returns to normal, Red and Sentinel on the other side of the enemy. Glowing red gashes cover the enemy’s body.

** Gigaton Hammer Crusher **

Post-Movement, Range 1-3, 35 EN. Medium-Strong.

The MG operator briefly inhales, calming himself… before he has his mech draw its signature weapon: a gigantic two-handed battle hammer, almost as big as the robot itself!

Its thrusters flaring, struggling to support it, Red and Sentinel take to the skies! The camera switches to a frontal view from the enemy’s perspective of Red’s Sentinel leaping on them and bringing down the weapon!

Red: GIGATOOON! HAMMERRRR!

The moment he swings down, the camera returns to its diagonal view from behind Red’s head – revealing he smashed the opponent into a huge crater.

** Gigaton Hammer Boomerang **

Post-Movement, Range 1-4, 40 EN. Medium-Strong.

Red: Fingers crossed I don’t miss…

Sentinel brings out its hammer, stomping into the ground to steady itself… It aims with one arm, the loss of support almost making it fall back from the hammer’s weight… then, after a moment of strain, it throws the weapon!

Red: GIGATON HAMMER! BOOOOMERANG!

It spins as it soars through the air, the background blurring into action lines. Any observer should easily be able to tell the power it wields from the deep, low-pitched woosh it makes. It smashes into the enemy, the animation slowing to a crawl as it does to showcase the weight of the blow.

Sentinel leaps up to catch it upon its return.

** All-or-Nothing Charge **

Post-Movement, Range 1, 50 EN. Strong.

Red: It’s all-or-nothing… And I’m ready to give it my all!

Red has Sentinel punch the air, its Cat’s Claws unfolding. It practically teleports towards the enemy, its arms a blur of red as it slashes the enemy in a flurry.

While the enemy is still stunned, Sentinel brings out its Heat Lance, stabbing at the target in a similar rain of blows! With a twirl, Red takes the spear in his own hands and fires point-blanc, knocking the enemy into the air!

Sentinel is waiting for him at the other end, holding the Gigaton Hammer like a baseball bat.

Red: Going for a home run…!

With a sound effect identical to the baseball bat from Super Smash Bros, the target goes flying into the sky, becoming a mere twinkle among the clouds!

**Attacks (as Blaster beast):**

** Melee **

Post-Movement, Range 1-3, 30 EN. Strong.

Red: <I can’t afford to lose! Not here! Not ever!>

The dragon gallops towards the enemy and tears into it! His fighting style is noticeably more brutal than the others – he slashes and tears into the enemy relentlessly, making full use of his claws, fangs, horns, and spikes.

For the finisher, he leaps back, then slashes through the enemy with his claws! The background goes solid red, while the fighters become black silhouettes. A stylised blood splatter emerges from the enemy with this final blow.

** Fell Dragon Cannon (MAP) **

Expands in a 3x6 rectangle in front of him, 80 EN. Strong.

Red: <Fell Dragon Cannon, FIREEEE!>

Red’s map sprite lowers itself, bracing against the ground, then fires a massive laser!

** Merciless Crusher **

Post-Movement, Range 1-2, 80 EN. Very Strong.

Red: <I’m not gonna hold back…!>

An animated side-on cut-in of the bone dragon appears. At first, he appears nervous, but his expression changes to one of determination. The Newtype Flash appears on his skull.

Red: <Get ‘em! Blasters!>

Two dragon skulls materialise in the air, charging towards the enemy! Rather than fire lasers, they ram into the target like bludgeons, their horns and sharp teeth causing a significant amount of damage on their own.

After a few seconds of this, the Blasters latch onto the enemy, holding them in place. The camera pans back to Red, charging up a blast.

Red: <FELL… DRAGON… CANNOOOOON!>

The giant red laser engulfs the opponent, their shape disappearing into the energy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red is an Underfell GB!Sans who belongs to @goosygander on Tumblr!


	7. Combo Attacks

# Combo Attacks

** X-Slash **

Sabre, Red (humanoid form). Range 1-2, Medium-Strong.

Sabre turns in Red’s general direction.

Sabre: _Read_y, Red?

Red: Always! Let’s carve our _sabres _into them!

They both charge at the enemy, Sabre having Blademaster draw its laser blade while Red creates his Cat’s Claws. The screen flashes as they slash through the enemy. Once they emerge at the other end, the camera fluidly moves to an overhead view, revealing two light trails – one green, and one red – that make a giant cross.

** Twin Beam Cannon **

Kit and Doc (humanoid forms) or Impact and Doc. Range 1-6, 30 EN each. Strong.

Sharpshooter changes into hoverboard mode. Kit/Impact jumps on, Sentinel hovering next to him as they close the distance between themselves at the enemy.

Doc: On my mark!

Kit: Got it! / Impact: Roger that…!

The Sentinel user draws his beam rifle and fires several shots, followed by a laser erupting from Sharpshooter’s cannon beneath him. The camera cuts to the enemy, hastily trying to dodge the shower of lasers, but they are inevitably pierced by one of the shots, followed by being hit by the laser cannon.

** Close and Afar **

Doc (humanoid form), Hikaru. Post-Movement, Range 1-4, 20 EN each. Medium-Strong.

Doc: As we practised, ‘Ru!

Hikaru: Yeah!

Sharpshooter transforms into hoverboard mode and boosts towards the enemy, missiles rushing out and homing in on it. Their explosions obscure the environment with dust clouds.

The camera cuts to the enemy’s view, which reveals a dark humanoid silhouette swiftly approaching them.

Hikaru: ORYAAAAAAA---!

Blazefrost pummels the enemy in a rush of blazing fists. It then draws back its left arm, shaking, coiling, and burning with power… before unleashing the blow on the hapless foe! The enemy is pushed back with so much force, it creates a huge trench in the ground!

** MG Formation **

Impact, Sabre, Red (humanoid form). Post-Movement, Range 1-3, 70 EN each. Strong.

Attack BGM: Variable Formation (from: SRW OGs)

Impact turns back to the other two, pointing towards the enemy dramatically.

Impact: Sabre! Red! Combination attack! Let’s show these villains the value of teamwork!

Red: Y-yeah…

Sabre: Let’s do it.

Red’s Sentinel boosts forward, its thrusters flaring.

Red: I’m up first! GIGATON HAMMER BOOMERANG!

The mech materialises its hammer and with a powerful swing, throws it in the opponent’s direction! As the technique name suggests, it spins and soars through the air like a boomerang, before smashing into the target with a crunch!

Sabre: Following up…! Whirlwind sequence, execute!

Blademaster draws its two blades and circles around the enemy as a hurricane, carving slashes in it before throwing it up into the air!

Impact and Red join Sabre at his side as he and Blademaster return to normal.

Impact: Lucky last! SHIEEEELLLDDDD…

Impact’s Sentinel has its shield launch out, latching onto the opponent in mid-air, before Impact has the chain retract! With a powerful burst, the three mechs and their operators turn their thrusters to maximum output. The view changes to a diagonal cut-in of the three MG operators soaring upwards, diagonal action lines appearing at the sides of the screen.

All three MG operators: CRAAAAAAAAAASH!

_CRASH! _Three ascending comets – blue, red, and green – pierce straight through the enemy, soaring to the heavens!

In the skies, the MGs and their operators look downwards at the small explosion, thrusters flaring this time to slow their descent.

Impact: Don’t underestimate the power of the people…!

** V Formation **

Kit, Doc, Hikaru (must all be in Blaster form). Post-Movement, Range 1-3, 100 EN each. Extremely Strong.

Attack BGM: Ace Attacker Ver W (from: SRW OGs)

The three dragons line up, taking battle stances.

Doc: Kit, Hikaru, whenever you’re ready!

Kit: I’m prepared!

Hikaru: I was literally _born_ ready!

At this prompt, Doc and Kit rush forward, then tear into the enemy with a synchronised symmetrical storm of claws and fangs.

A cut-in of Hikaru’s eyes flashes across the screen.

Hikaru: Get back, I’ll take it from here!

The cut-in closes, revealing a frontal view of the blue dragon igniting as he gallops towards the enemy! Kit and Doc sidestep out of the way just in time!

Hikaru: SEARING INFERNO CHAAAARGE!

The living fireball tackles the enemy into a mountain (like with most SRW attacks that involve the environment, it doesn’t matter if they’re in a mountain-free location, it just spawns out of nowhere anyway). A far shot appears of the mountain quaking slightly as the enemy and dragon barrel into it.

The view changes back to normal. With a powerful flap of the wings, Hikaru takes off, looking down on the trapped opponent embedded in the mountain. A triangle appears on the top part of the screen, revealing a close-up of the beast starting to charge a blast.

Hikaru: TRIPLEEEE…

A close-up of Doc appears on the left side of the screen, light starting to gather in his own maw.

Doc: DRACOOO…

A close-up of Kit appears on the right, preparing his own blast.

Kit: CANNOOOOOOOOON!

A blinding white triple laser is unleashed, engulfing both the enemy and the entire mountain! For a few seconds, the only things visible onscreen are chunks of rock floating upwards against a completely white backdrop!

Then, the camera returns to the three Blasters emerging triumphantly from the explosion, Kit briefly manifesting wings of his own, while Hikaru supports Doc.


	8. Hypothetical Combined Form: Infinity Hydra

# Combined Form: Infinity Hydra

**Playstyle: **The strongest unit available to the party – overpowered over-the-top attacks, sturdy defence, fantastic agility despite its size, and it incorporates all of the party’s skills and spirits.

The single drawback it has is that maintaining the form constantly is too unstable, so the party can only utilise this unit in scenarios where the situation is dire. And because its integrity relies on teamwork, if there were to be something that interrupts the party’s relationship, it would no longer be able to form until it mends.

Kit, Doc, Hikaru, and Red all fuse into a massive four-headed Blaster beast. It looks like a majestic cross between an eastern dragon and a hydra – a long, yet thick and sturdy body with four sets of legs, three sets of batlike wings, and sharp blades for spikes running along its spine.

Impact and Sabre pilot a massive aircraft that attaches to the back and forms organic-looking golden angel wings, forming a set closest to the head. It also carries the power source that fuels its stronger attacks, as well as weapons.

**Theme:** Just One Chance Kurogane Arrange (remix of a track from Super Robot Wars W)

**Terrain Rankings:**

Sky: S

Land: S

Underwater: S

Space: S

**Morale Gains:**

Attack landed: +5

Attack missed: +5

Defeated enemy: +10

Hit by attack: +5

Dodged attack: +5

Ally defeated enemy: +5

Ally defeated: +10

**Attacks: **

*The energy for this form is infinite, so energy consumption doesn’t matter.

** Catastrophe Claw **

Post-movement, Range 1-3. Strong, high crit rate.

Sabre: The echo radar’s picked up the enemy. Red, you’re up for close combat.

Red: Alright! I’ve been waitin’ for this!

The boosters provided by the aircraft flare, as the hydra rushes at the enemy! It rears up, drawing back a paw, the force behind the bones making it creak… then smashes into the opponent!

It follows it up with a flurry, each blow turning into a rush and blur of claws. Then, with a final uppercut, it sends the enemy flying into the sky! The enemy spins as it shrinks into the distance, before becoming a mere twinkle.

Red: Go flying, across the galaxy!

** Wings of Legend **

Range 2-9. Very strong.

Doc: Pulse missiles, standby! I trust in your aiming, Kit!

Kit: You got it!

With a powerful wingbeat, the hydra leaps into the air, rearing up into an upright position. It spreads its wings, and from within them, hundreds of missiles come racing out! They home in on the enemy, all clustering towards their location before exploding!

When the smoke clears, it reveals the detached back aircraft charging through! Impact has his claws gripped tightly around the controls, leaning (further) forward with his teeth clenched. Sabre in the next seat is clutching on for dear life.

Impact: We’re not done yet…! TAKE THIIIIIIS---!!

The aircraft rams the enemy… before sending a golden point-blanc laser attack directly into it! The enemy explodes, as the aircraft reattaches to the hydra’s back and they fly away.

** Surging Dimension Fang **

Range 3-6. Very strong.

Impact: I’m increasing the Sol Engine’s output! Everyone, it’s time to go max power!

Red, sweating slightly: We weren’t, already…!?

The camera pans across Doc, Red, and Kit, as light gathers in their maws. Then… they let loose! As the energy blasts emerge, they take the shape of dragon heads, then close in on the enemy and bite into them, holding them in place.

Hikaru: Now…!

The hydra rushes in! Hikaru’s head bites onto it, and performs the finishing blow by unleashing a point-blanc blast!

** Starlight Sword **

Post-movement, Range: 1-2. Extremely strong.

Kit: Sabre! Form the Starlight Sword!

Sabre: Starlight Sword, materialise!

A sword forms and leaps out from behind the hydra, which it then grasps in its jaws. It tilts it forward in the classic ‘Obari pose’, before galloping at the enemy and slashing through it. The screen temporarily goes black, then a golden slash cleaves it apart!

** Spacetime Charge **

Post-Movement, Range: 1. Dimension-shatteringly strong.

Hikaru: Impact! The engine!

Impact: Sol Engine… max power…! Cosmos Barrier, activate!

The hydra’s claws dig into the ground, quaking the Earth as it tenses itself against the energy. Then… it boosts forward, leaving an imprint of its claws in the ground behind it! The background fades into a blur as the beast charges at the enemy, becoming a golden meteor!

The camera zooms into the hydra, revealing the sketchy forms of the party in their ‘human’ forms – even Sabre and Impact – against a white background, all charging forward.

Everyone: GOOOOOOOOO---!

The camera cuts to black, before cracks form, and the screen shatters, revealing what the viewer was seeing was the back of the enemy. In slow motion, the golden meteor emerges from the other end… before returning to its usual form, standing triumphantly as the enemy explodes behind it.

** Starlight Sword Supernova **

Post-Movement, Range: 1. Requires 150 morale. So powerful, if strength were measured as a scale, it would break the scale.

Attack BGM: Sorairo Days (from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann)

Kit: Everyone ready…? We’ll end this in one blow!

Everyone: YEAH!

A golden aura begins to flare around the beast.

Impact: Sol Engine… 120% power…!

Sabre: Starlight Sword, good to go!

From behind the hydra, the sword forms and launches out! Kit’s head catches it in its teeth. It raises it triumphantly, a golden aura emanating from it.

Red: Even if life were to keep knocking us down…

The camera zooms out, revealing the light it casts is growing and extending, piercing even the heavens.

Hikaru: Even if we were to end all back underground…

Doc: We’ll keep walking! We’ll keep _living_!

The view cuts to Earth from space, displaying the blade of light is visible from even there!

Impact: Day by day, we’ll keep climbing, and finally reach the sky! Once and for all!

Kit: Starlight Sword…

The camera cuts back to the hydra, which leaps into the air! Its silhouette is visible against the light of the sun. Then, the blade is brought down!

Everyone: SUPERNOVAAAAAA!

Upon contact, the blade explodes in a brilliant flash of light! The enemy turns into a sketchy faint silhouette, drowned out by the white, before even the silhouette is wiped out.

The smoke clears, revealing the hydra triumphantly overlooking the dust with pride sparkling in its eyes. Sparkles of gold are still in the air, falling on the Blaster.

Kit: With this, the way to the future is open…!


End file.
